Tres días
by Rosalie C
Summary: En tres días la princes sakura, de la nueva Era debe escoger a su esposo. Ella no quiere casarse si no es por amor, que hará entonces, cuando se case por indiferencia. Dejando de lado sus idealeas por luchar por otros. Entren y opinen porfavor!


**Prologo**

-¿Tres días?.-preguntó la chica incrédula.

-En tres días, Sakura.-repitió su padre.

-No puedes hacerme esto...-miró a su padre quien sentado serenamente en su sillón daba un trago a su té. Optó por mirar a su hermano mayor. A pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, parecía resignado.-Padre...

-Te lo advertí, hija.-bajo la mirada a su regazo, lo sabía, él tenía razón. Esta vez no había escapatoria. Su padre siguió:-Antes de tus 18 deberás...

-Estar casada, si lo sé, lo sé.-terminó ella por él.-¡¿Porqué?!-se levantó de golpe, su hermano Touya había fruncido aun más el ceño.

-Es la ley, Sakura.-dijo él.

-Odio esa ley. Padre, me lo prometiste.-suplicó ella. Fue solo en ese instante que pudo ver en los ojos de su padre que realmente lo sentía.

-Te dejaría casarte por amor, si encontrabas a esa persona antes de los 18.

-¡Apenas puedo salir de aquí! ¿Cómo puedo conocer el amor? No es justo.-una solitaria lágrima calló por su mejilla, y la única que verían. Ella no lloraba, no al menos enfrente de su única familia.

-Supongo que ya habrás elegido a mi prometido.-susurró ella, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Juró escuchar un gruñido por parte de su hermano.

-No. He elegido tres.-Los dos hermanos levantaron la cabeza rápidamente sorprendidos.-Si bien no puedo evitar que te cases en tres días. He seleccionado tres personas.

-¡Tres mocosos! Es el colmo, lo siento padre pero eso ni yo..

-Tranquilo, hijo. Solo se casará con uno.-Sakura frunció el ceño. Tenía un nudo en el estomago y otro en la garganta. Todo aquel asunto la estaba poniendo enferma causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.-Será ella quien decida con cual de los tres casarse.

-¿Como?.-susurró la chica.

-Tres días. Uno por cada seleccionado. Será al finalizar el tercer día con quien elegirás casarte. Te dejaré pasar un día entero con ellos.

-¿Puedo preguntar quienes son?.-soltó Touya.

-Yukito Tsukishiro, Eriol Hiraguizawa y Xiao Lang Li.

-¿¡Un Li!?.-gritó su hermano.-No permitiré que se case con un Li.-su hermano parecía haberse enfurecido de golpe. Ambos ignoraban porque un Li iba detrás de una Kinomoto. Estaba claro que su padre solo había dejado dos opciones para Sakura, Tsukishiro y Hiraguizawa.

Sakura se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-Papá.-Él la miró, hacía mucho que ya no le llamaba así.-Lo haré.-era su deber al fin y al cabo, miró a su padre.-Pero no me pidas que no te guarde rencor...

Se marchó de ahí.

Fujikata Kinomoto siguió tomando su té como si nada hubiese pasado, vio a su hijo mayor levantarse y salir del salón. Dejó el té en la mesa de centro, quiso romper la taza, gritar, destrozar el cuarto entero. Se quitó sus gafas y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¡Maldita ley!.-exclamó susurrando. En tres días era el cumpleaños de Sakura, en tres días su niña, tan pura y llena de esperanza se convertiría en mujer. ¡Sakura no podía albergar en su interior rencor! Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Que ahora si que había lugar dentro de ella para ese sentimiento, y era su culpa.

Pero era el deber de él, Fujitaka casar a su hija, y el de ella Sakura Kinomoto a los 18 años estar casada. Era el Rey, y ella la princesa de los tiempos que corrían, ya muy lejos del tiempo contemporáneo. Sin embargo parece como si la cultura que debería ser tan avanzada y liberal había retrocedido a la época medieval.

-Lo siento, Sakura.-murmuró su padre antes de ponerse otra vez sus lentes y volver al trabajo.

Aquella sala, desde que su esposa Nadeshiko murió se había convertido en el rincón preferido de la familia. Era la estancia más pequeña de toda la mansión, tenía dos sillones grandes y un sofá de piel. En el centro había una mesa de madera de roble, aquel árbol milenario que estaba en peligro de extinción. En el suelo casi en la entrada de la estancia había una alfombra de piel de zebra natural dando la bienvenida. Sakura siempre soñó ver esos animales, ahora solo conocidos por retratos. Habían corrido los años tan rápidamente. Todo había cambiado en tan solo 600 años.

La Tierra que algún día conocieron estaba destruida. America central no existía, Australia y las islas que la rodeaban junto a gran parte de India también habían sido consumidas por el océano. Los polos se habían agradado, Alaska, Canadá y el sur de argentina y Chile pertenecían a los polos del norte y sur respectivamente.

Lo que fue Estados unidos ahora era uno de los desiertos más amplios y secos llamado Vastos, ahí habitaban en chozas de algún material resistente al calor. Los vastiens, habitantes de Vastos eran muy inferiores en cultura y capacidades mundiales. Por ello no eran capaces de representar una amenaza para el resto de continentes. Porque era en eso en lo que se había convertido la Tierra.

Arboris era el continente que fue America del Sur, era un pedazo de tierra también plagado de vegetación salvaje por doquier. Tenían conocimiento de que había diferentes tribus habitando en Arboris. Pero tampoco representaban amenaza alguna pues la gente de ahí había retrocedido hasta ser casi indios, eso si, poseían un gran espíritu lleno de paz y sabiduría. La niñera de Sakura había pertenecido a una tribu de Arboris... pero eso es otra historia, que quizá más adelante os cuente.

África se había convertido en Fretem, era un continente hermoso, lleno de ríos y cascadas, rico en alimentos, ahí reinaba la familia Tounkara.

Europa había quedado arrasada por la miseria de guerras por el mejor territorio, se estaba convirtiendo en una gran potencia, le seguían llamando por el mismo nombre.

Crystall es lo que fue Rusia, una tierra de hielo y miedo donde habitaban los perdidos. Touya solía contarle historias sobre los perdidos a Sakura atemorizándola.

Y la gran potencia, Regium, había sido Asia. Japón con los años se juntó con corea del norte y sur y con la isla rusa. En este continente después de la guerra que hubo hace 300 años, las familias que sobrevivieron fueron creando sus reinos, que eran los países dentro del continente.

Cada continente era individual, la política no tenía lugar entre continentes, se podría decir que era un planeta distinto cada continente. Cada uno con sus guerras y problemas, así como también la paz.

Era por eso que Sakura solo tenía conocimientos políticos sobre su continente. Ella deseaba día y noche haber nacido 600 años atrás, donde a su parecer la tierra era un lugar mejor. Tumbada en su cama pensaba en lo poco que conocía su planeta, los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco, no quería que ese mañana llegase, no quería conocer a su primer pretendiente. Pues según ella no solo decidía su futuro si no también el de él, ella no quería ser tan egoísta. Maldita ley. Ella sabía que su hermano quería abdicar, él no queria reinar, y en ella recaería todo el poder del pueblo. Su hermano era capaz de reinar solo por ella, pero Sakura no podía permitir eso, no cuando a ella le daba lo mismo reinar o seguir siendo princesa, ya se había hecho la idea. Pero estúpida ley que a los 18 años cualquier mujer que no estuviese casada sería discriminada y no podría reinar, (en el caso de Sakura). A pesar de que grandes mujeres habitaban en el continente creían que una mujer por si sola no es favorable para el continente.

Eso es lo que decía la ley, y por ello, por miedo del pueblo a una catástrofe, se tenía que cumplir, pues los antiguos fueron quienes escribieron las leyes.

Se quedó dormida con dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Una loca idea, ya lo sé es un poco liante, responderé cualquier pregunta. En todo caso iré desvelando esos grandes misterios que no se entienden en un primer capítulo.

Acepto sugerencias los próximos tres capitulos son esos tres chicos, cual quieren que ponga primero? Xiao Lang, Yukito o Eriol?

Espero respuestas =)


End file.
